Go Dougan
Go Dougan is the main antagonist of Saiyuki Requiem. He was once a personal attendant of Sanzo. Background Dougan was an orphan and he was assigned as Sanzo's personal attendant. Sanzo asked what happened to his face and Dougan replied that he is being bullied because he's just an orphan. As Sanzo stated that he and Dougan are the same. Dougan began to look up to Sanzo as he became infatuated. He did everything just to notice by Sanzo. He asked Sanzo if he could go with him in his every task. However, Sanzo disapprove because he has Goku and he doesn't need to protect him. He became jealous of Son Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo. From that day, he became determined that he will prove to Sanzo that he will be strong and will have a use for him on his mission. He left the temple, underwent training and he returned after years. The monks told him that Sanzo was no longer in the temple. As he thought that he was left behind again. As Dougan ran away again and promising his self that he will show Sanzo how strong he is. He learned like Goku being loyal, he killed a thousand demons in one night and became a youkai like Hakkai and he dyed his hair red like to be Gojyo, aspiring that he will assist Sanzo. After years, he waited in the castle where he killed thousand of youkai. Making Princess Houran his servant. And waiting for the day that Sanzo would show and he could finally show how strong he is. In the end, he was defeated by the Sanzo party. Before Sanzo killed him, he remembers the past when he was with Dougan. When Dougan was asking Sanzo if he can take the paper plane. Sanzo replied to take it and saying that "You can only fly those across the blue sky.". Dougan asked why and Sanzo replied "That's a good question. I'm still searching for an answer.". After Sanzo shoots his body, his body fade away like a soul. Seeing the paper plane with a hole. Personality Dougan is a loyal and nice attendant of Sanzo back in times. He is infatuated with Sanzo and adores him so much. However, because of jealosy to Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo. He wants to become stronger and hoping that Sanzo will make a use of him. He later becomes violent and killed thousands of youkai. Since then, all he do is make paper planes just like in the flash back of Sanzo and his master making paper planes. Despite of his violence, he still respects Sanzo by calling him "Master Sanzo". Apperance In his young, he has wavy black hair and always in ponytail. He has a black eyes, he wears glasses and always wears a robe in the temple. And the same look when he's growing up. When he became furious, he's hair began grew longer and he doesn't wear any glasses anymore. He dyed his hair with red with the blood of his victims.